


the mark you cast

by defcontwo



Category: Black Widow (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yelena is covered in scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mark you cast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stitchingatthecircuitboard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchingatthecircuitboard/gifts).



Yelena is covered in scars. Scars from playing rough in the yard as a little girl, always pushing and pushing and looking for adventure where none was to be found, scars from training and scars from combat and all of them tell a story. 

She is not ashamed of them. She chose this life and her scars are there to prove it, to show that she’s done something that’s left a mark or two and then some. 

Natasha, though — the Black Widow, pulled from the fire and fighting ever since, years and years and years and so much hell, and she has no scars. It’s the formula, Yelena assumes, whatever they gave her to help make her what she is and the result is miles and miles of pale, unblemished skin and Yelena thinks — Yelena thinks, maybe it can be her. 

Maybe she can be the one to finally leave a mark on Natasha Romanova. 

It’s a foolish thought, part lust and part jealousy, a great and consuming thing but she doesn’t care, not when Natasha is in her bed, not when Natasha is naked beneath her, a daring smirk curling around her lips, _come on, rooskaya, show me what you’ve got_ , and Yelena sinks teeth into pale flesh in the crook of Natasha’s neck, feels herself flush bright and hot as Natasha moans and arches up into it, scraping fingernails down Yelena’s back. 

Yelena pulls away, admires her handiwork. It will be gone by morning, she knows, but. 

That’s okay. She can always try again.


End file.
